


The Portrait

by NoukaLouter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoukaLouter/pseuds/NoukaLouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading !<br/>Follow me on twitter @clitlinson and instagram @hellonouka<br/>love you !<br/>x</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Follow me on twitter @clitlinson and instagram @hellonouka  
> love you !  
> x

Prologue.

 

Harry is a 19 year old boy who attends the Art Academy because of his drawing skills.  
His mother discovered his talent when he was 8. Harry used to draw to express his feelings.  
Harry got diagnossed with social anxiety, he went to therapy fora bout 2 years and he’s getting better day by day.  
Harry has had a girlfriend for 3 years but they broke up because he found out he is gay.  
Everyone is fine with that and he’s living the good life. Happy.

 

Louis is a 21 year old boy who got bullied at school for a long time but then his parents divorced and he moved with his mom to Plymouth and everything got better.  
He made new friends and got his first kiss. Louis has always known he was gay and that is the reason he got bullied before.  
Louis loves to travel and that’s where he met his first boyfriend Carl. They broke up because Carl met another boy in America, he left Louis.  
Louis is now following a course photography.


End file.
